The Valentine Engagement
by PeaceLovesFashion
Summary: Kiba has a question for Temari this Valentine's Day. Will she accept it or deny it? One shot


A/N: This wasn't intentionally going to be my first fanfic but I couldn't help but post it, so here is the first one shot I've ever posted and it's about KibaTem shockingly. This is proably slightly butchered so please leave a comment if you see things that could be improved!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever no matter how much I dream. T_T

Summary: Kiba has a question for Temari this Valentine's Day. Will she accept it or deny it? One shot

Pairings: Kiba/Temari

_**The Valentine Engagement by KibaTemluvr99**_

Kiba stood outside his girlfriend's door. This was the make it or break moment of his life; the night he asked her to marry him. To share the rest of her life with a dog boy like him. Pausing a moment he knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Hey Doggy," Temari said happily rapping her arms round his neck and giving him a kiss on the lips, "You're on time for once."

"Mm, yeah I am," Kiba replied returning the kiss, "We should get going. Our table's waiting for us."

"Yeah," Temari agreed reluctantly letting go of Kiba's warm lips. She let him open the passenger door for her and watched as he walked around the front of the car and joined her inside the mobile. It really was a sweet gesture like so many of the ones he'd given her ever since the day they'd met. It seemed like everything he did had a sort of sweet nature behind it. Like how he told her she was a princess and that she looked beautiful even when she knew better. Kiba was just that kind of sweet and Temari loved him for it.

The ride was pleasant and when they arrived at the restaurant Kiba was quick to get the car door before even the valet could get the chance.

"My lady," Kiba said politely, bowing slightly to her. Temari giggled at the gesture as she slipped outside of the vehicle. He closed the car door softly and tossed the keys to the parking boy and calmly offered Temari his arm. Taking it she turned toward the entrance and let him lead her inside. The inside of the place was fabulous to Temari, it was one of those small, comfortable restaurants where the staff always had a friendly smile on their faces and they didn't mind if you said something weird, they just laughed right along with you. The waitress at the front desk greeted them warmly and asked how many. Afterwards she told them to wait over by the pot of orchids and they'd be seated as soon as possible.

"Sorry I couldn't get a better place," Kiba whispered in her ear. Temari was the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage and that meant she was used to being served at big shot places not at little dinners like this. Unfortunately Kiba couldn't get enough money to reserve a big star restaurant _and_ buy the engagement ring. He had instead settled with going to the Akimichi's restaurant since they were always happy to see him and his dog like apatite.

Temari turned to him and smacked the arm she was holding lightly, "Don't be ridiculous Kiba. You know I love places like this, they're always so happy and light hearted."

Kiba smiled and shook his head. Temari always seemed to make the most out of a situation no matter what it was, that was part of why he loved her.

"Please follow me," A new waitress said walking up to them, interrupting their conversation. The two followed the woman loyally as she led them to a small table near the back. It was slightly separated from the rest of the tables giving it that secluded feeling. "This is the table Mrs. Akimichi told me to give you two, I hope it's adequate."

"It's wonderful Angi, thank you." Kiba told to the girl gratefully. "I'm so glad Choji came through for me." He said pulling out Temari's chair and gently pushing it back in as she sat down.

"You mean Choji's family owns this restaurant?" Temari asked surprised as she looked over to Kiba.

"Oh yeah. They make the best onigiri in the whole town. I absolutely love their cooking."

"Sounds like we'll have a good dinner tonight then doesn't it?" Temari said teasing him slightly.

"Defiantly." Kiba replied.

After the main course had been devoured the two decided to order a bit of dessert. Kiba ordered his usual custard pudding and watched anxiously as Temari ordered hers. He sat on the edge of his chair hoping she'd choose her favorite dessert like always.

"Hm," Temari thought looking at the menu, "I think I'll have, the strawberry cheesecake."

'_Yes_!' Kiba thought silently at his victory. He knew her so well sometimes.

"Okay then," The waiter said as he finished scribbling down their orders, "I'll be back with these in a few minutes."

"Thank you," they said in unison as he walked off to tell the cook.

"I'll be back in a second, I have to freshen up." Temari said sliding out her seat and grabbing her purse on the way. Kiba watched as she disappeared and then signaled for Choji to come out. Hurrying over to the Inuzuka he knelt next to him so they could talk at eye level.

"She order it?" Choji asked.

"Yup. Is everything in place?" Kiba responded, quietly glancing at the restroom to make sure Temari wasn't coming back yet.

"It's all set." Choji said winking at his friend, "Hope it all works out for you bro." He told him getting up and heading back toward the kitchen to double check everything.

The ladies restroom door opened and Temari stepped through it gracefully returning to her seat, her makeup sharpened making her look like a goddess (not that she didn't all the time). The waiter came back to their table a few minutes later just like he said and set down two beautifully made desserts in front of them.

"It looks so delicious, I don't know how to begin eating it." Temari said delightedly, complimenting the waiter in the process.

"May I suggest you start with the whipped cream?" The waiter said skillfully before walking back toward the kitchen.

Temari looked toward Kiba for his option and he nodded his head, his eyebrows raised, "Sounds good to me."

"Alrightly then," Temari said taking her fork off the table and scooping the cream right off the top of the cheesecake. She put the whipped cream in her mouth and moaned, it was handmade whipped cream not the canned kind. It was the kind that made your mouth water at the thought of it.

After fully savoring the taste she reached down to get her first bite of cheesecake but stopped mid-move. "Kiba, there's a ring in my cake." She told him a bit in shock at the sight.

"Yes there is," Kiba replied lightheartedly getting out of his seat and walking around the table to her side. He plucked the ring out of the cheesecake and shook it a little trying to get the cake remains off it. Kneeling down in front of her he took her hands into his slightly larger ones and looked into her gorgeous green colored eyes.

"Temari, daughter of the Fourth Kazekage, I know this may seem abrupt to you but I feel like over two years we've known each other we've become very close and I feel like you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Now I can't promise you that thing'll always be perfect and that we'll never fight but I can promise you that no matter what happens I'll love you and only you for the rest of my life. Temari will you marry me?"

'_She's gonna say no, she's gonna say no,'_ Kiba thought panicked as he finished off his speech. She was a beautiful woman who could do so much better than him. She could marry a god if she wanted so why would she ever-

"What?" Kiba asked not quite believing Temari's answer amidst his chaotic thoughts.

"I said yes Kiba. Yes, yes, yes!" Temari squealed wrapping her arms around his next, "I'd love to marry you Dog Boy."

"Yes," He repeated back to her. It was a word he thought she'd never say to him, "Yes."

"Just one thing," Temari said pulling out of the hug, "I'm not putting on that ring until you get it cleaned."

Kiba burst out laughing and pulled his wife-to-be in for a passionate kiss, "Wouldn't dream of it."

End

A/N: So what'd you guys think you my first fanfic? Did you hate it/like it? Please do tell me, it'd love to know! Also did you guys enjoy your Valentine's Day?


End file.
